X men: Metamorphosis
by Lunar Shadow
Summary: Alice LaHaye is the new girl in Xavier's home. She came her to escape her past and to lead a new life as a mutant. Life is good until her problems follow her. On top of dealing with her past, she must deal with the present: Anti- Mutant groups are emergin


__

Hi reader! I'm very happy you clicked on the link to this story! Its about a new mutant who moves to Bayville hoping to escape problems of her past. Life is good until the problems follow her and she falls back into the same routine as before, except for now, she is a mutant. What she thought was easier now seem harder with everybody so afraid of mutants. Read and enjoy, and please please please click on the review button so I can know what you think! Thanks! -Lunar 

Alice LaHaye stared through the gates at Xavier's Institute for the Young and Gifted overwhelmed. It was just two days ago that she even knew she was… "Special". 

She grimaced at the thought. Alice couldn't even say the word out loud. It was so unreal, she still felt in shock. It seemed only a few minuets ago she was sitting in her warm and cozy living room trying to explain to her parents the reason she had to turn he stereo up so load because she was going deaf in one ear. She laughed quietly to herself. Her parents didn't believe her, but they didn't mind that much.

She trailed her hand over the bars as she walked slowly away. It was only two days earlier when everything was happy. Alice closed her eyes and tried to imagine the happiness, but now everything was out in the open. She was a… "Mutant" she finally whispered to herself. 

Alice had honed her skill of masking her emotions over many years. It got to the point where she could make the emotions she was faking seem all too real. Her face was blank when she wanted to be, or happy, or sad. To fit along with her lifestyle, she thought and then laughed again. It was all a lie.

Alice opened her eyes slowly. The light from the sun was harsh, and black spots crept in and out of her vision and she felt dizzy for a few moments. She stopped and tried to focus her eyes. They worked, and she took one look back at the institute; that was not the place for her. 

"Alice… please give us a chance to show you how much this place can be your home." Someone said making Alice jump.

Alice spun around to find no one there. She swore she heard someone talking, and she also swore she didn't hear anybody come up. She turned back towards the main road to not even see a car. Her pulse started to race as fear crept into her mind. 

"Do not fear me, Alice. You cannot see me because I am not there. If you would join us for lunch at the Institute all could be explained." The distinct male voice said kind of persuading her to go. 

"Who are you?" she said surprised that her voice didn't shake at all. She sounded pretty calm, in fact. She smiled mentally; all those years of practice had to amount to something. 

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. I run the institute, and we would love to explain a few things to you." He sounds overly nice. Alice saw through it, no one was ever that nice and truly meant it. 

"What do you want?" she said, completely neutral now. 

"Just to explain why has happened with you abilities." 

__

Ding, Ding, Ding. Alice smiled to herself. He wanted her for her "abilities". "I don't know what your talk about Mr. Xavier…"

"Please, just call me Charles." He smiled, but of course she couldn't see that.

Alice had never had an adult tell her to call them by their first name because that was a sign of equality. It was kind of a really big pet peeve for Alice, who was seventeen, to be treated likes child and not like the almost adult she was. 

"Ok, Charles, say I do agree, what are the catches?" she was naturally suspicious of everybody but since she manifested her powers, it seemed to be heightened.

"No catches, all you have to do is walk back to the gates, have a little lunch and talk then you are free to leave if you wish."

Alice didn't think it would hurt her at all, and plus, that was one more lunch she didn't have to pay for… free food always enhances the deal. "Ok, I'll do it." She turned back towards the gates and as soon as she got there they opened, making her jump again. 

She let out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding as she passed all the camera's and hi-tech looking stuff on the gates. "Here goes nothing." 

The walked was a short one as she came up to the main doors of the house. It was gorgeous; she never thought the house was this pretty and big from the sidewalk.

The doors opened revealing an older man in a wheel trail that seemed to hover rather than roll, followed by a women who seemed way to young to have white hair, and a man that looked like he was a logger. Alice smiled, a warm rush of energy flowed of her skin coming from the one in the wheel chair. "You must be Charles." She said as she walked foreword meeting him.

"Indeed, I am. This is Ororo and Logan." He said motioning to each one as he stated their name. 

"Are they also gifted, as you like to call it?" Alice liked to get people pissed off by pushing their buttons in ways that they can't really get mad at her for. It was another interesting hobby of hers.

Charles smiled, "Yes, Ororo can control the weather and Logan can heal any damage done to him almost instantly." 

Alice nodded, her curiosity getting the best of her. She really wanted to their powers in action. "Shall we get down to business?"

He smiled again, "Of course." He turned around smoothly and led her down what looked to be the main hall.

His office was like the rest of the house, bold and really stunning. Alice found a seat, nervously awaiting the conversations to come. She felt really out of place in all the fine wood looking as she did. She wore a black tank top over a faded blue flannel shirt and jeans that had holes in the knees. 

Logan sat down first. He had on black pants and a jeans-jacket over a red flannel shirt. He said nothing, but quietly sipped his coffee waiting for his cue. Ororo sat down next the Professor and looked calm and comforting in a navy skirt with a white top and a red sash tied to keep her hair back.

"How did you do that outside?" Alice broke the silence with a question that was burning inside of her. 

Charles did his warm smile, "I have telepathy. I'm very sorry if I scared you, but there was no other way to show you what I can do. Your powers are along the same lines, are they not?" 

Alice looked up at him with blank eyes. "I guess." She smiled mentally, as his "waves" changed from warm to cold, and back to warm just as his face had been smiling and then a slight frown and back to smiling. 

"What exactly is your gift?" He said with a smile knowing she was being a little obnoxious on purpose.   
"I feel peoples emotions… I guess I have a form of empathy. I feel what they're feeling even if I haven't been in that situation, but it feels as though I have. Hard to explain… and I can tell if your happy, sad, mad, neutral. Everyone has waves that they emit, and I can pick up on those." Alice smiled at him she would make it easy this one time.

Charles nodded at her, and his smiled faded away as he went deep into thought. "Have you tried giving people your emotions?" He asked after a few minuets.

Alice shook her head, "I haven't tried but I should be able too. I can read waves without contact and I can probably do it over a small distance, but contact makes it so much easier to read. I should be able to send my waves back at a person with contact."

Charles nodded again and smiled at her. "Your gift is one I've only read about. I've never actually met an empathist…Or at least a real one. Have you gotten anything besides the waves, like a picture?"

Alice opened her mouth to say no, but then she remembered something that happened with her little brother. "Yes, I came home late one night and my little brother was asleep in my bed. I touched him to wake him up and I got kind of like a movie in my head." She laughed as she said it. "He thought there was monsters under his bed, and since I wasn't there to tell them there wasn't, which is what I usually do, he climbed into my bed." Alice surprised herself. Her mask had slipped away, and she had let it. 

He nodded again. "Have you ever touched someone and got what there feeling even when you didn't want?"

Alice nodded. Sometimes she would brush shoulders with people in school and feel what there feeling. She remembered distinctly of walking past one boy whose dad abused him and her body ached for the rest of the week. In fact it was so strong that brushes showed up on her skin.

"If I offered to teach you to control your powers, would you let me help you?" Charles smiled at her and he reminded her of like an uncle or a grandpa that was always there for you.

"Would I leave here?" Alice sounded neutral again. She always did when something important was going on. 

"If you wanted to. It would be easier to train with us, if you lived and went to school here. There are a lot of other gifted children here too, I think you would get along well." He gave her another big smile.

Alice didn't reply right away. Her mother had sent her to Bayville to find this Professor and see if he could "cure" her. She liked his idea of learning to use her power better, and at least then she could tell her mother she wasn't a good for nothing kid who would never go anywhere in life. "When do I start?" 

Charles smiled, "As soon as you wish. Do you have all your things here already, or are they still at your house?"

"I have them." Alice said pulling her book bag off her back.

"If you would follow Logan, he'll show you your room." Charles waved his hand at the man sitting next to him and then turned back to her. "I'm sorry, but I must be going now. Dinner is at seven, and your roommate should be there to help show you the way. She can also fill you in on the rules of the house. I hope you will enjoy it here." He said as he wheeled out. Ororo followed him, but Logan sat on the couch waiting for her.

After the professor left, she figured he would start talking, to her dismay, he didn't. After a few minuets Alice figured she would have to break the silence herself. "What does your power do?"

Logan turned to face her, but didn't answer right away. He stopped walking and she bumped into him. 

She saw a flash of silver as Logan stood with his fist in someone's gut. Three silver claw-like things sticking out of his knuckles. It went away almost as quickly as it came. A small gasp came out of her mouth as she looked to his hand. "Your metal? But I thought Charles said…" She stopped as she tried to read into the look on his face. He was completely neutral just as she had been earlier. His waves were cool and reeked with fear, anxiety, and a general sense of unknown. 

"I heal fast, bub." Logan said as he turned back and walked away without waiting for her. She didn't have to be an empathist to know that he didn't like that subject. She had to almost run to catch up with him. 

Logan stopped at what she guessed was her door to wait for her. He knocked once then opened it, and walked in.

Alice fought the urge to run while she had the chance. She took one deep breath, and walked into the room. It looked kind of like a dorm, but bigger. It had posters decorating the walls of bands like Korn, Sublime, Nirvana, and Green Day. Alice smiled all her favorites. A girl was sitting on the bed painted her fingers in random colors. 

"Found you a roommate, kid." Logan said gruffly to her. He turned back to Alice and then walked out the door.

"Man of many words…" Alice whispered as he left.

"Get use tah it, he neva does speak much." The girl looked up and spoke with a heavy southern accent. " Ah'm Rogue." 

"Alice… you not from around here are you?" Alice said noticing the way she spoke even more now.

" When di'ya figure that out?" Rogue asked kind of harshly. " Ah'm from Mississippi, why got a pro'lem wit south'rn folk?" she said making her accent thicker.

Alice shook her head. "I don't here it that much anymore…that's all. I'm originally from Buffalo, but then I moved to North Carolina and now I'm back in New York."

Rogue just went back to painting her nails. "Thanks fur tha history." She waited a few moments before speaking again. "Tha would be yur bed, if ya wanted ta unpack a bit." 

Alice took the hint and shut her mouth. She got her backpack out and put the clothes she brought with her away. It wasn't much, but she could always go shopping later. Her parents were really afraid of mutants and promised as long as she stayed there, they would send her money for shopping and stuff every month. She pulled two fifties out of her jeans pocket, and smiled. Fear does a lot of things to people. 

She was more than happy when seven rolled around and she could finally meet the others. This house didn't seem so bad now. No one here knew what she did or didn't do at her old school. This was a complete fresh start. Lucky she came on a Friday, so she had the weekend to get school stuff. Life was good, she thought to herself. At least, as good as it was going to get. 

__

Did you like? I hope so. Chapter two hopefully up soon! Reviews make we work faster…-Lunar

-Completed April 12th-


End file.
